


Piece by piece

by ylc



Series: Misunderstandings and other obstacles for love [14]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (but that happens in canon so...), AU, Adoption, F/M, Family Relationships - Freeform, Hopeful Ending, Minor Character Death, Some angst, Trans Character, fem!Thorin, some self doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meaning of being a family.</p>
<p>This is meant to be the last part of "Misunderstandigs and other obstacles for love" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece by piece

**Author's Note:**

> So… this. The previous fic of the series suggests we’re missing something between that one and this one but well… I started writing this on father’s day because I was quite inspired by the song from which the title comes from (by Kelly Clarkson, btw) so… I don’t know. It’ll probably be a bit angsty (if you listen to the song you'll get a very good idea about it), but it the idea is for it to end on a hopeful note and gives a bit of closure on Thorin’s father business so… well. I hope you’ll enjoy?

The room is filled with people that Thorin is certain she should recognize, but for the life of her, she can’t recall a single name. All these people attended her wedding 3 years ago, it hasn’t been nearly long enough for her to forget them all, has it?

But then, Bilbo wasn’t particularly close to any member of his family, except from Drogo and Primula Baggins, so-

She smiles politely as yet more people arrive, all dressed in suitably dark colors, sympathetic looks on their faces. She’s not completely certain their vague condolences are sincere, but she’s not about to say something of course. She just nods and says something vague in return, gesturing for them to take a seat and going to fetch yet more coffee.

Bilbo is nowhere to be found and she resents a little having been left alone with all his family, but she quickly dismisses that thought. These are hard times for her husband and she wants to be supportive, whatever that might mean given the circumstances.

Her own friends and family are all in the kitchen, helping to keep a steady stream of coffee, tea and small bites to eat that she brings out every now and then. They’re all strangely quiet, the atmosphere almost too dark for Thorin’s liking. None of them knew Bilbo’s cousins really well, but their mourning is as real as Bilbo’s, if only for his sake.

She sighs, picking up a couple of trays and brings them outside, listening to yet more condolences when she spots a group of newcomers. They ask for Bilbo and she says he had to step out for a while, which isn’t quite a lie, but-

She goes back to the kitchen and stares outside the window, searching for her husband once more. She finally spots him sitting beneath a tree, a small bundle in his arms. Thorin sighs, running a hand through her messy hair, her heart aching.

She turns to stare at her sister, who’s talking in quiet tones to Fili and Kili. Both boys look terribly tired, probably not having sleep a blink on their way here. It’s just a matter of time before they get fidgety and that probably won’t end well.

She looks outside once more, remembering all too well her own nephews at their father’s funeral. Kili had been too young to really notice what was going on, but Fili was just old enough to be completely devastated by his father’s passing. Dís hadn’t been holding up much better, so she and Frerin had made sure to take care of the young boys.

Her nephews however, had a mother to look after them afterwards. Young Frodo on the other hand-

Bilbo hasn’t said anything yet, but she suspects he’ll want to keep an eye on his nephew. What exactly that will entail it’s hard to say: if he’ll want to move here or if he’ll want to take the boy with them… both are scary prospects. It’s not that Thorin doesn’t like children, because she does, but she’s not sure she can become a mother.

Of course there’s a lot of legal stuff to sort out before any of that becomes a reality, but well… 

She’s nervous. And scared.

Although right now is most definitely not the time to be thinking about that. Right now she should focus on being generally supportive and entertaining Bilbo’s family and making sure everything runs as smoothly as possible. Later she’ll worry about the possibility of an adopted child and what that might mean for her.

Later.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry for leaving you on your own,” Bilbo whispers softly and Thorin shrugs non committedly. It’s late at night, so the rest of Bilbo’s family has left towards their respective homes and Thorin’s family and friends have settled at the various guests rooms, so they’re on their own in the kitchen. “It’s just- there was a lot of noise inside and Frodo- he doesn’t like having that much people around.”

Thorin nods, staring at nothing in particular. Truth to be told, she’s very tired, but she knows there’s something Bilbo wishes to talk about and so she waits patiently. “I- there’s something I wanted to discuss with you.”

She nods, knowing what’s coming and unsure how she feels about it. “Drogo and Primula didn’t- well, they didn’t have a will, nor did they named a guardian for Frodo. I guess- I guess they just thought they were too young to worry about that.” Thorin nods, placing a comforting hand on top of her husband’s and he smiles shakily at her. “It’s going to be legal nightmare, because well… even without a will, Frodo is the heir to the house and since a few of my relatives would love to get their hands on it, it’s very likely they’ll try to take Frodo in. Which wouldn’t be- wouldn’t be terrible, I guess, except that they would be doing it for the wrong reasons and so-”

“You would prefer to take care of him,” Thorin finishes for him and Bilbo bites his lip.

“I understand is a lot to-”

“It’s not,” she interrupts calmly. “It really isn’t much to ask, Bilbo. I know we never discussed having children, but of course I wouldn’t- I wouldn’t ask you to turn your back on your… nephew? cousin?”

“Cousin,” Bilbo agrees. “My family tree is a bit confusing, isn’t it?”

Thorin rolls her eyes, thinking that’s the understatement of the century and her husband laughs quietly. “I don’t mind,” she reassures him, even if she knows that’s not completely true. “I’m sure Balin will be willing to help with the legal matters, so don’t worry about that either.”

Bilbo nods, thoughtful. “I don’t really mind who gets the house,” he whispers softly. “Well, no, I mind, but… Frodo’s wellbeing is more important. And if that’s the price for my relatives to let me take him… I think I can live with that.”

Thorin smiles reassuringly, “we’ll figure something out.”

Bilbo nods and kisses her lightly. “Let’s go to bed. I’m tired.”

She smiles and follows after him, stopping briefly to peek into her nephew's’ room. The boys have taken a shine on young Frodo and so they had asked to share the bedroom with the boy. Frodo seemed to like them well enough, so it had seemed like a good idea.

The three boys are sleeping soundly now, Frodo lying mostly on top of Kili. The boy is very small and thin, so he puts no pressure on her younger nephew and since they seem comfortable enough, Thorin decides not to try to rearrange them. She smiles softly and closes the door quietly after her, biting her lip nervously.

Raising a child will be a challenge, no doubt, but she does think she wants to do it.

Even if she’s terrified about it.

**Author's Note:**

> So… thoughts anyone? I think this will be around 3 chapters long, the next one being the most angsty. Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought!


End file.
